The Fabrication Core consists of two currently existing facilities, the Design and Instrumentation Shop (DIS) at the Columbia Center for Radiological Research, and the Advanced Robotics and Mechanisms Applications (ARMA) Laboratory at the Columbia Department of Mechanical Engineering. Both these facilities have been central to the current CMCR developments to date. Both the DIS and ARMA provide services to the three Projects either directly or, frequently, through the Irradiation Core. We expect that the Fabrication Core will use approximately 50% of its resources for Project 1, 15% of its resources for Project 2, 25% of its resources for Project 3, and 10% of its resources for Pilot projects. For clarity, anticipated services provided by the Fabrication Core are categorized between those that are supporting developments with Projects, and those that are customizing currently available irradiation facilities to provide specific relevance to CMCR homeland security scenarios. Examples include Fabrication of new modules for the RABIT: 1. RABIT module for protein repair kinetics (for Project 1) 2. RABIT module for rapid mBAND analysis (for Project 1) 3. RABIT module for serum harvesting (for Project 3) Customizing currently available irradiation facilities: 4. Precision shield for partial-body irradiations (for all Projects) 5. IND-like neutron irradiation setup (for all Projects) 6. Micro-RT organ conformal irradiator (for all Projects) 7. Mouse housing for low dose rate studies (for all Projects) As has happened extensively in the current 4+ years of the Columbia CMCR, we anticipate that the Fabrication Core will also provide support for new needs that arise as the CMCR research develops, and new Pilot Projects come on line.